A Clash of Kingdoms
by clo-eli
Summary: Shuichi needs to see to his family after their was an accident and Yuki tags along for support.  Japan's newest Prince of Rock meets Japan's King of Games with neither knowing about the other's fame.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Gravitation or Yu-Gi-Oh, they belong to their respective owners.

Summary: Shuichi needs to see to his family after their was an accident and Yuki tags along for support. Japan's newest Prince of Rock meets Japan's King of Games with neither knowing about the other's fame.

Warning: There is going to be AU in the YuGiOh timeframe, as well as a few bit of cliches. The Gravitation timeline is a few years after the anime.

A Clash of Kingdoms

Yuki was humming as he cooked dinner. He had the news channel on while he waited for Shuichi to get home. The past two weeks were hell for the both of them, tempers rose and fights ensued often. Yuki had finished meeting his deadline for his latest book just earlier in the week and today was Shuichi's last day for finishing the new album. The two of them were looking forward to a mini vacation away from work, which meant that they would have to leave without anyone knowing about it before hand. The plan was to go out of town and rent a room for some days. Shuichi was quite adamant on going to Domino, and he kept telling him it was a surprise. Yuki had a small smile as he thought about his lover, then a sadistic grin crossed his face as he imagined how tired he was going to be.

_In Domino city, the Turtle Game shop was struck by some violent thieves. One of the residents were killed and another is in critical condition. The thieves were gone before the police arrived. The King of Games was currently not at home when this happened, which leads police to believe that they might have been after him in the first place. Police are... _The report on the news was cut off as Yuki turned off the tv after hearing his lover come home.

"I'm home!" Shuichi said with as much enthusiasm he could muster, which today was not so much, he looked about ready to fall on the ground.

"Welcome back brat." Yuki smirked at his lover. "Sit down so we could eat." Shuichi walked drunkenly to the table that the food was set in. "Why don't we go to bed after we finished eating?"

Shuichi nodded, and tried not to fall asleep on his delicious food that his lover had made. "I love you soooo much Yuki." Shuichi smiled lovingly at Yuki.

"Yeah, yeah brat, me too. Now eat." Yuki returned the smile and they both ate peacefully, until the Shuichi's phone rang.

Shuichi didn't recognize the number, but did recognize the area code. "Hello?" He answered in a confused tone. Yuki watched as his lover's skin paled at whatever news he was hearing. Shuichi's emotions were very clear to Yuki and something drastic must have happened for him to loose his childish personality that he usually has even when tired. "Is he alright?" Shuichi asked hesitantly. "Where is he right now?" He paused as he waited for the caller to answer. "I'll be there as soon as I can. I'm on my way now, can you please make sure that he knows I'm coming. Thank you officer." With that he shut off the phone. Shuichi turned to look at Yuki, his eyes were full of unshed tears. "Yuki, I have to go to Domino now instead of tomorrow. My aunt just passed away and my grandpa is in critical condition." Shuichi had a few tears running down his face. "My little cousin has no other relatives, and is being held in the hospital until I get there." Shuichi couldn't take the shock anymore as he collapsed.

Yuki quickly scooped him up and hugged him gently. He whispered encouraging words to his lover as he cried. A few minutes passed before Shuichi calmed down enough to stop crying. "I'll get the suitcases and call the hotel to get our rooms early. Don't you need to call someone? I'll get the car ready for us to leave after I pack the suitcases."

Shuichi looked at Yuki with confusion. "You still want to go with me?"

Yuki looked at his lover and sighed. "Yes you dumb brat, now finish this quickly because your cousin is waiting for you."

Shuichi squealed happily and launched himself at Yuki. After a brief hug, he sent a message to Hiro telling him what happened and that he was going to be gone with Yuki. Shuichi was not going to tell anyone else because then he would be hounded by the rest of his friends and he knew that Hiro wouldn't tell anyone unless there was an emergency, in the meantime he would just act like he didn't know Shuichi's whereabouts. After everything was packed, the two quickly drove to Domino and Shuichi was glad about Yuki's extreme driving. Both of them were thinking about what was going to happen in the future.

Domino Hospital

Yugi had his face in his hands as he tried to stop the tears from flowing. Ryo was to his left, next to him was Malik, and Seto was on his right with Mokuba besides him. The five of them were having a sleepover at Kaiba's house when Yugi got the news. A few weeks after the ceremonial duel, Yugi had a fallout with his other three friends, and the topic was not something any of the five wanted to talk about. There was a secret that was kept from Tea, Joey, and Tristan, which was that the two spirits didn't exactly leave and somehow ended up bringing Seto's Egyptian counterpart Seth back. Seto wasn't happy when he found out. The four of them did not need the millennium items to do magic, but they still resided within their host's body. They could take both spirit and tangible forms outside their hosts body, though it was not for a extremely long periods of time. The only ones beside the five that knew were Yugi's grandfather and mother, one of which is now dead and the other was close to dying. The lights were trying to calm their spirits who wanted to find the criminals and deal with them permanently, Atem was all for it was even had more creative ideas of punishment than Bakura and Seth had which earned Bakura's respect. Bakura was in "kill" mode because he had grown fond of Yugi's mom, she had reminded him of his own mother.

The five of them were informed that a cousin of Yugi was going to come. Yugi had told them that it was going to take a while because his cousin lives in Tokyo though he was had been planning to come to Domino in a few weeks. There seemed to be something going on because there was a lot of nurses and doctors going to and from the intensive care unit. A young man wearing a black cap covering all of his hair was dragged into the ICU by one of the nurses. Another young man with golden hair and eyes was trailing along but stayed in the waiting room of the ICU. Another nurse went to Yugi and calmly led him to the ICU to see his grandfather.

Minutes seemed like hours and the hour that Yugi and Shuichi was gone seemed very long to their loved ones that were waiting. Yuki really wanted to go out and smoke, but he wanted to be there for his lover for when he got out. Seto was pacing in the waiting room, the shadow wielders decided to wait for Yugi to come out before they went on a rampage. They all had a suspicion of what they were called in for, the elder Motou must have taken a turn for the worse.

At last the two walked out, Shuichi had sunglasses on so that no one would recognize him but they did little to hid his tears that were trailing on his face. Yugi was clinging to his cousin, which got his friends confused thinking that the person was a total stranger. They moved to remove Yugi from Shuichi, but stopped when Shuichi embraced the younger in a more protective hug. While Yugi's friends were shocked by the gesture, Yuki was in shock about Yugi's hair. When his lover had warned him about unusual hair color and eyes running in the family, he was still not expecting to see Yugi's hair to be the way it was.

A few minutes passed in silence and Yugi removed himself from Shuichi. He rubbed his eyes to get rid of stray tears and smiled to his friends. "Guys this is my cousin Shuichi."

"Hey!" Shuichi greeted a bit more cheerful, though not with his usual spark. Shuichi then pointed at Yuki, "that's my boyfriend Eiri, hope you don't mind." Yuki nodded his head in greeting. Yugi wasn't shocked that Shuichi brought his lover, he was sure that was the reason for the trip that they had planned. He was glad that his cousin had someone other than Hiro to support him. "How about we get continue this at another place. I need to take care of the paper work here and I don't think it would be good for Yugi to stay in this place right now."

"We'll go to Burger World, it's open all day now." Yugi suggested. "We'll meet you there."


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Gravitation or Yu-Gi-Oh, they belong to their respective owners.

AN: Thank you for those that reviewed, added as a favorite, or as a story alert. Sorry for the wait, sometimes I lack inspiration.

Chapter 2

As soon as the teens were out of their sight, Shuichi and Yuki went in search of someone that would help them with what they needed to complete. Yuki turned to Shuichi, "Are you sure your going to be okay?"

Shuichi wiped a few tears that were falling down his cheek. He looked up from the paperwork and nodded his head slowly, not trusting his voice yet. A few more minutes passed, and Shuichi was paying for the bills in the hospital. "I think the hard part is dealing with the living." He said, his voice a bit shaky. "I don't know what I am going to do. I have custody of Yugi, now that my aunt passed away."

Yuki, grabbed Shuichi into a hug from behind him. "You mean we, don't you? I'm not leaving you brat. We're stuck with each other." His voice was firm and comforting to Shuichi. Then he whispered into Shuichi's ears. "I wouldn't like it any other way."

In a burst of energy Shuichi turned around and glomped Yuki, knocking him to the floor with Shuichi on top. "Oh Yuki! I absolutely love you!" Shuichi proclaimed loudly. The whole action brought the attention of everyone that was in their vicinity. A lot of whispering was stares were sent their way, but Shuichi was ignoring it completely in favor of his lover. Yuki was slowly turning pink from the embarrassment and threw Shuichi off of him. "Love you too, now shut up and do the paper work so that we could go meet your cousin." Shuichi quickly went about filling the papers and paying what needed to be payed, luckily there were a lot of helpful people in Domino that were willing to give them the correct papers so that things will be finished quicker and hopefully less painful for the both the teen who lost most of his family and the young adult.

While this was going on, the teens were on their way to Burger World. "Who do you think caused this?" Malik asked. "I think that the real target was Yugi." He added as an after thought.

"Isn't it always." Yugi said bitterly. "Probably one of the many people that are out for revenge for being the King of games. Maybe it's one of the few that are after the power of the Shadows."

"They didn't have to go through such extremes just because they couldn't find Yugi." Mokuba decided to add his opinion in the conversation.

"That's because they are trying to make a statement to Yugi. We're dealing with someone who isn't afraid to spill some blood, or kill to get what they want." Seto replied with a cool tone.

"Which brings the question of what when they will strike again, or who they will strike this time? What are we going to do with Yugi's cousin? Obviously custody will be awarded to him." Ryo added his logic into the conversation and shifted the conversation to something they were going to deal with right away.

"Maybe we could come to some sort of deal and have Yuki stay with us." Mokuba said with a hopeful tone in his voice. "What does your cousin do anyway?"

Yugi got a small smile on his lips. "He said that he wanted to start a band with his friend, but I don't know if they were successful or not." Yugi remembered his cousin and his cousin's friend visiting a few years back talking about how close they were to hitting it big. They even gave the family a sample of their songs. Yugi had really liked his cousin's voice and knew that he was talented. "I don't think your plan is going to be easy Mokuba. Shuichi would not like for me to be here without any family."

"He sounds nice." Ryo added with a thoughtful smile. "Though that would be inconvenient seeing as how we would probably have to keep them from knowing about the spirits. Or that they could take you away from here and take you back to Tokyo with them."

"I think that if Yugi goes back to Tokyo, it would be a bit more healthier to Yugi and solve a few problems." Malik said. At that statement, Yugi was feeling a bit of abandonment. He didn't want his friends to leave him. Seeing Yugi's crest-fallen expression, Malik quickly continued. "After all, it would be simpler to just move to Tokyo than it would be to force Shuichi and his lover to change or lose their jobs and move to Domino where they might not have jobs available to them. You won't get rid of us easily Yugi. You know My siblings and I will follow. My sister could set up the Egyptian exhibit in Tokyo."

Seto nodded thoughtfully. "I do have a branch in Tokyo. I could transfer Mokuba to one of the schools in the area and register us in whatever school you're going to be in. We'll be taking Ryo with us, so it wouldn't be a problem. We also wouldn't have to deal with Them."

"Thanks you guys!" Yugi said with a heartfelt expression, and like his cousin, gleefully glomped all of his friends knocking them to the floor.

After some curses and words of friendship, all of them were found happily sharing their memories of the good times they spent with the recently deceased as a form of memorial.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Gravitation or Yu-Gi-Oh, they belong to their respective owners.

AN: Thank you for those that reviewed, added as a favorite, or as a story alert. Thank you for still reading the story. Also the spirits have not made an appearance yet because they were locked up / mentally blocked before they could come out and due any damage.

Chapter 3

Yuki and Shuichi arrived at Burger World a few hours later. Dawn's light was shining on the street and the two were ready to collapse from all the stress. They saw the teens sitting on a large booth, sharing a few laughs while fighting off sleep. Luckily Burger World was open all day and night and served strong coffee. Yuki and Shuichi ordered the largest cup of coffee that they served in the restaurant and made their way to the teens' table. "Shuichi!" Yugi cried happily and latched on to his cousin. "Yugi!" Shuichi cried with equal enthusiasm. Apparently the stress and sleep deprivation was too much for the two cousins that their hyper mode was activated. The rest of the group just banged their head against either their hand or the table at the sight that they saw before them. Luckily for them hyper mode did not last long and after a few minutes of high speed chatter which no one else could follow, the hyperness went away.

"All right." Yuki said taking a bit of control over the situation. "Now that that's out of the way. Why don't we get down to the options that we have? Yugi is already in the legal custody of Shuichi and is going to live with us. We could move here or we could take Yugi to Tokyo with us, but we don't want to make any other decisions without consulting all of you, seeing as how you are Yugi's support."

Yugi looked at both Shuichi and Yuki. "We were discussing it before and I don't want to be a problem for you guys. I'm very grateful for being taken in, especially for such a short notice. It's not fair for you guys to give up so much."

"Yugi, your not a problem. You're family." Shuichi interjected. "What Shuichi said." Yuki voiced his opinion as well. "Family does not get left behind in times of need"

Yugi smiled at the two, while the rest of the teens nodded in approval at the words spoken by the adults. "Would it be okay for me to move to Tokyo?"

"Are you sure you want to leave your life here?" Shuichi asked.

"There are some people that bully Yugi." Seto decided to help Yugi with explaining his reasons for leaving without revealing too much information. "Yugi also made a few enemies, which is why we are not sure why they killed Mr. and Mrs. Mutou. Frankly, it would also be better for Yugi to leave with an unknown family member away from the city."

Shuichi paled a bit at the news. He slowly nodded his head in understanding. If they stayed in Domino, they would most likely also get targeted by those people. If they went back to Tokyo, there would be better protection for the three of them. Shuichi was sure that if K had a chance, he would jump at a chance to actually use his bullets on a live target and not just to scare his band into place. Yuki also saw the what wasn't said and agreed that leaving was also the best option. "The faster we leave the better, right?" He asked the group.

"We still have to do something for mom and grandpa's funeral." Yugi said.

"If we do something big or known, then we could become targets at the funeral. What if we take their ashes with us and do a ceremony at Tokyo. We could contact the lawyer after we make sure you're safe." Shuichi suggested. His priority was his cousin's safety. He was sure that his grandpa and aunt would understand his decisions.

"That could work but," Yugi hesitated to explain that he would feel bad for not going through a proper funeral service for the both of them.

Ryo and Malik hugged Yugi briefly from both of his sides. "They would understand the reason." Ryo said softly. Yugi nodded his head for consent.

"Right. We're ready for whenever you guys are." Yuki told the group, thankful that the coffee's caffeine kicked in and helped him stay up.

"Can you guys leave now without going back to Yugi's house?" Seto asked. Yugi looked at him scandalized. "It would be better if you aren't seen at the house. We'll go back to your house, get your things and set everything else off to be taken care of. We'll meet you at Tokyo with your things." The unspoken words were that they didn't want the two adults to learn about the Shadow Realm too early in case there was some clue about that in the house. Yugi nodded in understanding.

"Are you sure?" Shuichi asked. "Won't your parents mind?"

"We have a house in Tokyo, so you don't have to worry about us. Our relatives have already been informed." Seto answered, not mentioning that the only one that had a parent was Ryo and his father didn't care much for Ryo. "We'll take care of things here and you guys make haste."

"Let's hit the road." Yuki said. Yuki, Shuichi, and Yugi got into the car, while the other teens stayed in Burger World to make the plans.

While in the care Shuichi got a text message. _K is going to use phones as trackers._ Shuichi looked at the back passenger seat at Yugi and asked him, "Yugi, could we use your phone as an emergency number until we get back home."

"Sure." Yugi replied with confusion in his voice.

"Thank you." Shuichi quickly messaged Hiro the phone number and took out the battery of his cell phone number. He then fished for Yuki's cell in Yuki's pocket and quickly did the same.

"Is everything all right?" Yugi asked.

"Don't worry about it." Shuichi assured. "I just have a crazy manager that does not know the correct meaning of vacation being something that we are not forced to do. And we also have a friend that is a little eager for some group bonding in order to promote unity within our groups."

Yuki nodded in agreement. "As well as an overprotective brother-in-law. I'm guessing they were going to try to track us with our cell phones?"

"Yup. They'll think that we are still here and will buy us some time before they try to track us again. So probably about a half a day or a full day, depending on what they are traveling in." Shuichi responded with a cheer. "Why don't we hear some music?" With that he put the radio on.

"_Up next, we'll have one of Nittle Grasper's hit songs."_ The radio host announced.

"Oh look, your god is coming up next." Yuki teased Shuichi.

"You like Nittle Grasper too?" Yugi asked Shuichi.

"Yeah, are you a fan as well Yugi?" Shuichi asked his cousin.

"No, but Mokuba is a huge fan. He also loves the band Bad Luck. I haven't heard any of their songs." Yugi said seriously, not noticing his cousin's sad expression.

Yuki on the other hand was having a hard time making sure he wouldn't burst out laughing. "Kid, you're all right in my book." He managed to say with a straight face before laughing at his lover's depressed looks.

Yugi just looked at the two adults in confusion. 'I think the stress and sleep deprivation is getting to them Atem.' Atem just agreed, finally free from his confines to just witness the weird car conversation. The rest of the car ride was filled with Yugi filling Atem in and Shuichi making preparations and tying some loose ends using Yugi's phone.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Gravitation or Yu-Gi-Oh, they belong to their respective owners.

AN: Thank you for those that reviewed, added as a favorite, or as a story alert. Sorry for the wait.

Chapter 4"

Seto, Mokuba, Malik, and Ryo had finished gathering the remaining things from the Yugi's house. They stored the items in the shadow realm using their magic and would take them out once they reach their new house in Tokyo. By the time they got there, the police had already cleaned up the area, the only clues pointed to the perpetrators looking for something. They assumed it was the Puzzle that once housed the Pharaoh, but is once again trapped in Egypt's sands.

The four of them had gone their separate ways to pack their belongings and take care of any loose ends in town. They agreed to meet again at their favorite burger joint in order to leave. When they arrived there, they noticed a tall blond wearing sunglasses and with a gun in his hands looking around the street for someone. Seto instantly put Mokuba behind him when the blond started to make his way toward the group. "Hiya," He spoke in a somewhat cheerful tone, "have you guys seen a pink haired man with a blond male around here? They wouldn't be too hard to miss, seeing as the pink haired one is very hyper. The blond could probably blend in some more, but he tends to be very stand offish and tends to smoke a lot."

The teens stared at the blond haired man before him, slightly confused. None of them seemed to have seen someone that fit those descriptions. Yuki could have been the blond that the man was talking about, but he wasn't with a pink haired person. While the teens thought of this, they saw a smaller blond man make his way to the other blond. He had a small grin on his face. "If you do find them, could you please get in contact with us using this number." The card itself did not have any name and just had a phone number.

"Right." Malik said exaggeratedly. "Why would we want to hand them over to some suspicious people?"

Ryo quickly put a hand on Malik's mouth before he would continue to insult what could be dangerous people. "Please forgive my friend. I'm afraid that we've had a very stress-filled days that started yesterday and resulted in no sleep. We've had a death of two family members to deal with and we're not in any mood to talk. So, if you'll please excuse us, we must be going."

Tohma looked at the teens before him and quickly said. "Sorry for your loss and for disturbing you at this time." Tohma left with K and moved on to the street looking for more people that might have a clue as to where the runaway duo were.

The teens walked on the street for a bit in search for an area to use shadow magic to get to their new Tokyo home. Along the way, they passed a van that had a man with long brown haired tied to one of the van's seats. "I think I'm to sleep deprived because I thought I just saw the guitarist from Bad Luck tied to a van." Mokuba commented dryly.

"You're seeing things." Seto informed his little brother. "Let's just hurry up and get some sleep. Later we'll see about getting you something from Bad Luck." Seto already knew his brother was a Bad Luck fanatic. He had a feeling that since they were going to be closer to the production studios and where the concerts were held, the group was going to get better acquainted with the songs sung by Bad Luck. Seto would have to get new earplugs the next time they go to a store. They arrived at their new house and got into a random bedroom, not really caring about their surroundings as they already knew they were safe. As soon as they each reached a bed, the collapsed with exhaustion.

At around the same time, Shuichi, Yuki, and Yugi had arrived at their house, through normal transportation. Shuichi showed Yugi his new rooms and left him to what they both needed, moments alone to handle what happened. Shuichi went with Yuki to their bedroom. Yuki held on to his lover supportively as he felt him weep silently with grief.

In Yugi's new room, Yugi was talking to Atem, who was in his solid form, both made sure to not let his family hear him. "Atem, I don't want anything to happen to them."

Atem held onto Yugi protectively. "Don't worry, I won't let anything else happen to you to hurt you. They'll be safe, we'll catch the people who did this and make them pay."

"Thank you." Yugi replied, "we should probably tell them soon. I'd rather them not freak out when they notice you in solid form."

Atem nodded in agreement. "We should wait until we find out who were the ones that did it." Yugi rested his head on Atem's chest and muffled his yawn. "You should rest. We'll wait until tomorrow to find out more.

Small scene I couldn't fit:

While Tohma and K were interrogating the people of Domino for Shuichi and Yuki, the talked about duo kept sneezing.

"You had to get sick, didn't you?" Yuki accused Shuichi in between the sneezing.

"I didn't get sick, you probably did and got me sick." Shuichi accused back, also sneezing while talking.

"I wasn't the one that decided to run out of patience and run through the rain."

"Well, I'm not the one that gets out of the hot showers and into the cold air with a towel that barely covers you because you keep forgetting to get the right clothes to get dressed in."

Deciding the the argument could lead to things that he would rather not know, Yugi decided to interrupt. "Maybe neither of you are sick, but are being talked about."

"Why would anyone want to talk about us that much?" Shuichi asked, not really thinking his question through. Yuki just turned and gave Shuichi a pointed glare. "Oh, yeah. That could be it."


End file.
